


Казка про покидька, який знайшов справжнє кохання

by ola_ukraine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Real Life, death minor character
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ніхто не хоче брати відповідальності за себе. Всі полюбляють жити в примарному світі. І якщо хтось вірить, що протилежності притягуються, то він дуже помиляється.<br/>«Маленький піздюк» так завжди називала його мама, але чого лишень не пробачиш рідній матері, навіть пияцтво і пересічних мужиків, які не затримувались надовго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Казка про покидька, який знайшов справжнє кохання

_«Маленький піздюк» так завжди називала його мама, але чого лишень не пробачиш рідній матері, навіть пияцтво і пересічних мужиків, які не затримувались надовго. Принаймні, він міг похвалитися тим, що знав назви всіх областей України вже в десять років. Тому що його мати ніколи не затримувалася надовго на одному місці. Не дивлячись на всі ці не дуже приємні факти своєї біографії, він примудрився поступити до пристойного навчального закладу в Чернігові, і навіть отримати державну стипендію, хоча так і не припинив бути «маленьким піздюком» в прямому сенсі цього слова._

Велизар посміхається і мерзенний кривий усміх розквітає на його обличчі.

\- Ти, курва, нариваєшся! - хлопець виший за Велизара на цілу голову штовхає в плече.

\- Та ну, про що ти, Петро? - Велизар піднімає брови в вдаваному подиві, за що отримує удар по щелепі. Губу розбито, в роті оселяється солоно-гіркий смак крові. Він згадує школу.

             _\- Маленькій піздюк, - говорить це одоробало на маленького Велизара і одним помахом руки відправляє того в стіну. Але «маленьким піздюком» його може називати лише мама, тому хлопчик встає і наближається, до того хто його образив. Б’є кудись в район животу, бо до обличчя, точно не дістане. Удар одоробала, який вчиться в десятому класі приходиться на вухо, голова хлопця відлітає в бік, в вухах поселяється дзвін, праве вухо палає. Хлопчик ледь тримається на ногах, але знов б’є навмання: куди дістане. Йому щастить: він потрапляє нижче пояса – здоров’яка перекошує та згинає навпіл. Щастя недовге: в цього здорованя є друзі, вони беруть хлопчака під білі руці. І цей старшокласник, якого як не дивно звуть Петром, б’є Велизару обличчя. Кров гірко-солона на смак, очі запливають, голова гудить. Це був перший раз коли він був побитий, це перший раз, коли його мама згадала на мить що вона мама і навіть викликала швидку._

Тут не школа, а інститут, і це зовсім не його перший раз. Велизар відхиляється від другого удару і б’є супротивника по тулубу правою під ребра, лівою по печінці. Але він один, а супротивників багато і вони всі його однокурсники. Велизар прораховує удари, він не злиться: трохи відійти вбік, щоб не підставити печінку і одразу заїхати правою в вухо . Не забути присісти оминаючи кулака Володимира друга Петра.

                Весела кумпанія друзів Петра ховається за рогом. А Велизар притуляється до стіни і хитає головою, позбавляючись дзвону в вухах. На завтра він знає: в нього опухне пів обличчя і ребра будуть жахливо боліти.

\- Ти зовсім притрушений? – з тіні виходить дівчина в неї тонкі зап’ястки і різкі вилиці, трохи лисячий розріз очей і пишне каштанове волосся заплетене в косу.

Хлопець згадує, що її звуть Лора, принаймні так вона йому відрекомендувалася. Хоча Петру вона сказала, що її звуть Ліда. В усіх бійках і війнах треба шукати жінку, як то кажуть французи. Велизар киває і каже: - Так, ти що не зрозуміла?

\- Тебе ледь не вбили, -  дівчина підходить ближче.

\- Ну, не вбили ж, - він розправляється, шипить, кривить губи і знов запитує: - Так ти Лора чи Ліда?

\- Катя я, - дівчина закочує очі до гори з виглядом  «а ти дебіл».

\- Ти звідки? – нахабніє хлопець.

\- Що так помітно? – Катя дістає цигарку і підкурює.

\- В тебе жахливий москалський акцент, ти в курсі, - він принюхується: цигарка, пахне якоюсь травою, - а ще що це в тебе за гидота?

\- Це Нірдаш.

\- Нірдош, - виправляє Велизар, - індійські цигарки без нікотину.

\- Правильно, звідки знаєш? – Катерина роздивляється його обличчя зацікавлено.

\- На першому курсі заганяв їх, як план, - посміхається хлопець.

\- А ти значить в нас… - вона виразно дивиться своїми лисячими очима на хлопця.

Він облизує розбиту губу з зосередженим виразом обличчя і лише потім відповідає: - Третьокурсник. І знов ловить той її особливий погляд «ти дебіл».

\- Я в сенсі тебе точно Велизаром звуть?

\- Можу показати пащпорт, - він щурить свої неймовірні блакитні очі і кривиться, бо біль віддає в вилицю, там де припухлість від удару. – Так звідки ти?

\- Я з Лондона, а потім з Москви, а потім з Пітеру, - Катерина випускає дим, уважно дивиться, щоб прослідкувати реакцію.

\- Гарний послужний список, донько багатих батьків, єдина дитина в родині, - він не дивується і робить правильні висновки. Пильно вдивляється в Катерину і розуміє, що невідомо в кого з них паскудніше життя.

\- З хуя лі такі виводи і  стереотипи! – вона наїжується так, що плавно переходить на російську, зминає цигарку в тонких пальцях і викидає її кудись в бік.

\- Бо вісімдесят відсотків стереотипів чиста правда, - Велизар знизує плечима.

-Маленький… - дівчина починає говорити, а хлопець заплющує очі і прохає Бога, або Всесвіт, бо Богу він зовсім не вірить, щоб вона не сказала слова його мами, або усіх його баб для яких він рано чи пізно виявлявся «маленьким піздюком». –Гад- чує він її високий голос.

\- Мандрьоха, - відповідає він їй на це.

\- Ееее… - для дівчини це безумовно нове слово в словнику, але свідомо вона розуміє, що це якесь дуже образливе слово. – Все одно ти гад.

\- Телефона даси? – хлопець різко розплющує очі, на мить її зіниці здригаються, вона відводить погляд, обіймає свої плечі.

\- А з чого це раптом? – Катерина опановує себе, але руки не опускає, все ще обіймаючи себе за плечі.

\- Ти мені винна, ніби-то, - Велизар проводить язиком по рані на губі, - за це.

\- Ну, ніхто не прохав тебе допомагати, - дівчина лише відмахується.

\- Тобто потрібно було просто дивитись, як він лізе до твоїх штанів просто на танцмайданчику? – Хлопець приголомшений, або робить вигляд, вона так і не розуміє. Катя дістає в з кишені з під довгої туніки щось темне та гладке, схоже на запальничку для газу. – Мені не потрібна допомога, я велика дівчинка, - вона вмикає пристрій – це електрошокер.

\- Я ж кажу донька багатих батьків, - глузує він, підколює, але без всякої злості.

\- Ти чарівний гад, - вже вкотре повторює дівчина.

\- Це значить ти даси свій номер?

\- Так, – вона здається.

***

Взагалі він душка, якщо можна так сказати про покидька, який не проґавить випадку скористатися будь-якою можливістю підколоти, підрізати, вигідно щось втюхати тобі в руки. Ну, душка ж: невинні блакитні очі, лише в рідкі миті стають холодними і кепкуючими, бо контроль курва, він завжди контролює свій погляд. Волосся, що в’ється біля скронь та на потилиці, таке світло-русяве, наче достигла чернігівська пшениця. Хлопець хлопає оченятами, ніби не розуміє, чого це його викликали до декана.

Декан не злиться, він, ніколи, не злиться. Цей поважний сивий чоловік з помітним черевцем і скронями пофарбованими в біле, лише осудливо хитає головою і не розуміє мотивів. Ну припустимо його буде покарано разом з іншими, але ж то все хлопці, жодної пристойної дівчини серед них немає. Тому він одразу переходить до суті питання: - Ну, і що шановний пане Велизару ви замислили цього разу. Не повірю що вчинили таке на релігієзнавстві, тільки для того щоб додатково посидіти дві пари на такій же самій лекції з іншими шибайголовами чоловічої статі, що виявилися злісними прогульниками.

-А в мене завжди має бути прихований мотив? - одна брова хлопця іронічно піднімається в гору.

\- На мої пам’яті, так. - Ствердно киває Мирослав Казимирович, не дай боже нікому такого ім’я та по-батькові.

\- Ну, може мені подобається викладач на цій лекції? - Посміхається Велизар майже щиро.

\- Мушу з Вами погодитись викладач, а точніше викладачка у Вас гарна. 

На слова декана це двадцятирічне янголятко, замріяно посміхається і тут до Мирослава Казимировича доходить: хлопець буде сидіти в одній аудиторії з тими, хто тиждень тому його побив.

\- Чи можу я йти? - питає Велизар.

\- Нагадайте мені, будь ласка, - декан звертається до нього суворо, - чому я ще не відрахував Вас з нашого пристойного навчального закладу?

\- Тобто з Чернігівського інституту імені героїв Крут? - перепитує хлопець обдумуючи чергову брехню.

\- Так, саме так, - киває професор.

\- Бо в мене гарні оцінки і окрім цього, в мене немає жодного порушення щодо поведінки, - Велизар кривувато посміхається і знов хлопає своїми оченятами.

\- Ну, так вас просто не ловили.

\- Якщо знаєте відповідь, то чого питаєте? - вже на виході зауважує хлопець.

Декан сідає за стіл і підпирає голову руками, розуміючи, що черговий безлад, головним героєм, якого буде цей юнак незворотній.

Викладачка у них молода і справді дуже гарна і ім’я у неї надзвичайне –  Любава. Велизару здається, що саме на релігієзнавстві слушна мить, щоб розібратися з цим козлом. Хлопець відкриває бляшанку «Живчика», та не встигає зробити ковток. Петро забирає у нього напій і робить ковток, випиває все в один захід і нахабно посміхається.

\- От я собі думаю, - вигинає брову на це Велизар і вмикає телефон в режим запису видива, - ти справді дебіл чи вправно прикидаєшся?

\- Слухай ти, козел… - починає інший і робить крок в намаганні відібрати телефона.

Входить викладачка Любава Іванівна: - Так, хлопці, на свої місця.

Петро важко зітхає і відходить, на що Велизар лише бгекає: - Слабак. 

\- Я тебе зараз, - розлючений хлопець намагається дістати кривдника, той збігає вниз по сходинках. Викладачка з рішучим виразом обличчя, злітає по сходинках розняти хлопців.

\- Викуси, - регоче з-за плеча Любави Велизар. Петро кидається до викладачки, зачипає її, вона розкидує руки, хапається за комір його футболки і вони вдвох летять по сходинках до низу.  Хлопець з телефоном все ще записує і сміється. Любава Іванівна відчуває стояк Петра, коли вони нарешті приземляються на підлогу. – Злізьте з мене, - вона відштовхує цього бугая від себе.

\- Вибачте, - хлопець гучно ковтає, матюкає про себе свій організм. Кривиться з болем  і встає, джинси  в обліпку не приховують раптового стояку. Його компанія починає дико реготати. Додаткову лекцію безперечно зірвано.

\- Ти будеш зіркою ютуба, - сміється Велизар, махаючи своїм стільниковим в повітрі і думає, що ідея розчинити в  «Живчику» «віагру» була чудовою.

Того ж вечору він заливає видиво на свій канал в «ютубі» і залазить на «фейсбук» до їх групи. І пише одному з адміністраторів, який йому винен за курсову роботу послугу.

\- Привіт, Олексію.

\- Чого тобі?

\- Ти мені винен, – пальці хлопця вправно бігають по клавіатурі.

\- Пам’ятаю.

\- Треба на стіну групи нашого курсу кинути видиво, - Велизар відкриває улюблений «Живчик» і робить ковток.

\- Воно не порнушне? Мені його не забанять? – сипле питаннями Олексій.

\- Та цілком нормальне, можеш, подивиться, - хлопець кидає посилання.

\- Це космос :) цього мудака давно був час провчити, - приходить повідомлення через декілька хвилин з посиланням на пост і підписом «Стояк і бійка на додаткових парах».

\- А ти веселун ;)- Велизар відправляє посміхунчик, думає з такою назвою воно точно стане вірусним і перейменовує відео на ютубі, потім для надійності підписує це ще й англійською. Його телефон вібрує. Він бере  його в руки, повідомлення від Катерини «Мені нудно» і координати, де вона зараз знаходиться по гугл мапс і назву якогось пабу.

«А мені, ні»  хлопець швидко набирає повідомлення, заходить на твітер Катерини, регоче з світлини в її «інстаграмі», де вона виклала селфі в чоловічому туалеті. Розуміє, що в  це в тому генделику, де він був і згадує, що там непогане живе пиво. Потім переходить на вкладку з видивом, дивиться вподобайки та перегляди. Сподівається, що Петро є не лише на ватних однокласніках. Залазить до своєї сторінки на фейсбуці, шукає Петра Мирника, знаходить і радіє. Телефон вдруге незадоволено вібрує черговим повідомленням. Цього разу Катерина звинувачує його в нечуйності і на кінець додає, щось про побачення. Йому ще робити доповідь, хоча там вже половина вже є. Велизар дивиться на телефон, набирає швидко «вже виходжу», міркуючи, що від його квартири, де він живе з старенькою бабусею, до бару їхати приблизно від 40 до 50 хвилин.

Дівчина в персиковому светрі і блакитних легінсах відверто нудьгує, проводить вже осоловілими очиськами по приміщенню і помічає нарешті того на кого чекала.

\- Привіт, - вона махає рукою з-за стійки.

\- Ти вже нахилялася без мене, не соромно? – це в принципі риторичне питання.

\- Мені було нудно, - розтягує склади в словах дівчина. Хлопець ніжно бере її за руку і відводить до вільного століку, на що отримує нерозбірливе «не чпай». Піднімає руку і замовляє собі світле Bierwelle. Йому приносять замовлення і він нарешті говорить: - Що це за побачення з п’яним дівчиськом?

\- Я й так нещасна, а ти з мене ще й кепкуєш, - зітхає Катерина і кладе голову йому на плече.

\- Тоді, я піду.

\- Ні, з тобою весело, хоча ти той ще гад, - вона торкається його біцепсу.

\- Ти дивна нещасна дівчинка, яка просто хоче уваги, - Велизар робить ковток, зазирає їй в обличчя, задоволено примружується.

\- Не більш ніж ти. А взагалі ми просто недостатньо нещасні для цього світу, тому він намагається з усіх сил зробити нас більш нещасними ніж ми є, - Катерина кривить губи.

\- Не знав, що якщо жіночий мозок приправити декількома кухлями пива, то кінцевим результатом буде філософія.

\- Кінцевим продуктом, - виправляє його дівчина.

\- Знаєш, - він скептично дивиться на Катерину, - ти мені п’яною теж подобаєшся –  ти розумна, хоча зважаючи на твій спосіб життя я б цього не сказав.

\- Вбивця веселощів, - вона показує йому язика і сміється.

\- Так, я такий, - хлопець посміхається.

\- І так це побачення,  - Катерина відкидається на спинку стільця.

\- Тоді, я тобі кави замовлю, - він підморгує.

\- Ти що монах і збагнув укрдзен? – дівчина ображено дує губи.

\- Якби я збагнув дзен, то навряд би ми зустрілися. Тому що це така дурня, що протилежності притягуються, тільки подібне до подібного. Розумієш? – кивок головою в її бік.

\- Так. То яка твоя історія? – Катерина лягає на стіл, на свої руки і дивиться допитливо.

\- А в тебе? – він вже давно навчився переводити русло розмови в потрібний йому бік.

\- Я була нормальною дівчинкою. Вірила маленькою, що якщо стрибнути у всі калюжі, то все пройде: брат видужає, тато буде частіше посміхатись. 

\- А потім?

\- А потім я подорослішала: брат помер, тато назавжди залишився похмурим, мама почала пити. Навіщо тобі до біса бабла, якщо воно не може врятувати тих, хто тобі дорогий? Це риторичне, - вона махнула рукою.

\- Тобто все почалося з мами, яка пила? – хлопець помішав залишки пива в келиху і підняв пальця кличучи офіціанта.

\- У тебе значить, мама пила? – тонка досконало вищипана брова піднялася вгору, лисяче око виблиснуло хитринкою.

\- Мама померла, коли мені було чотирнадцять,  - сумна посмішка у відповідь. Офіціант підійшов і прийняв замовлення. А Велизар пірнув в спогади, наче в холодну обпікаючу воду.

_Він пам’ятає, як прийшов зі школи. Нестерпний сморід непритаманний колідору вдарив тоді по всім відчуттям. Потім хлопець ледь не перечепився через чоловіка, який лежав горілиць в власному блювотинні. В кухні мати щось хрипіла, в неї закочувалися очі, в білках полопалися судини, шкіра відливала синім, його матір трусило, ніби в епілептичному припадку і на мить хлопчина закляк. А потім ніби хтось вдарив в груди різко і боляче, так що ані вдихнути, ані видихнути. Він лише стояв витріщаючи очі, в намаганні ковтнути хоча б ковток повітря. Пам’ятав, як зірвався та побіг до сусідів. В сусідів був телефон._

_-_ Мами не стало – некроз печінки, не вижила, а той її мужик вижив, правда частково втратив зір, -  вишкірився Велизар наприкінці розповіді. Хлопець ніколи не скаже, що він ненавидів того мужика. Що його попустило лише після того, як він тому помстився. Для цього хлопцю потрібно було чекати чотири роки.

\- Слухай, - дівчина не стримує сльози, шарудить по кишенях – це пиздець, як сумно. Але в мене є пігулки. Тре просто випити чарівне колесо і все пройде.

\- Можливо, - він серйозно думає: що дівчина хвора на всю її гарненьку голову, але погоджується ковтнути чарівне колесо.

\- Але спочатку, ми ж типу пара, - вона нервово проводить по обвітреним вустам язиком, і витирає сльози рукавом персикової кохти розмазуючи туш по обличчю.

\- Типу, - погоджується на це Велизар і розплачується по рахунку, коли офіціант приносить чек.

Катерина знов залізає до кишень легінсів і дістає ключі: - Ось це тобі.

\- Це?

\- Це ключі від моєї квартири, -  ніби це звична справа пояснює дівчина йому, простягає.

Велизар кліпає очима: раз, другий і здогадується, що це нічим гарним не закінчиться, що Катерина бахнута на всю голову. Але в принципі хлопець теж трохи прикоцаний, якщо не гірше. Що там  він розповідав їй «подібне притягує подібне». - Ти довбанута мішком з-за рогу, - повідомляє він її.

\- Але ж тобі це подобається, - відповідає на це Катерина звабливо посміхаючись, все ще тримаючи ключі перед його носом, ніби в якомусь довбаному американському фільмі про «Тельму та Луізу» чи про «Боні і Клайда». Але це їх українська дійсність. Він забирає ключі, кладе їх до кишені своїх сірих джинсів. Катерина посміхається. Все довершено, так як і повинно бути.

Вони виходять в прохолоду вулиці, залишаючи по собі червоний цегловий будиночок генделику. Хлопець дзвонить бабусі, повідомляє, що ночуватиме у подруги, дівчина сміється хрипко. Бабуся це святе, це найрідніша людина після мами, навіть краще за маму. Він обіймає Катерину, притискає міцно до свого боку однією рукою: - Що ти там казала про чарівні пігулки?

\- Ось, - вона дістає дві, кладе їх на вказівний палець та засовує собі до рота. Обіймає червоними губами пальця, це так непристойно і водночас так заводить хлопця. Дівчина показує язика, на якому білими цукерками застигли пігулки. Велизар схиляється над дівчиною, злизує одну пігулку своїм язиком, ковтає її. Катерина прикушує його нижню губу. Вони цілуються, стикаються зубами, сміються. Досліджують рот один одного язиками, роблять перерви, щоб ковтнути повітря Пігулки починають діяти. Вогники ліхтарів, що освітлюють вулицю кружляють в якомусь пекельному танку. Здається, що всі їх відчуття загострюються. Вони ловлять таксі. В таксі пахне чіпсами та шкірзамом, а ще дизелем.  Катя називає адресу: Деснянський район, вулиця генерала Пухова. Таксист молодий хлопчина посміхається собі, помічаючи, як Катерина залазить верхи на Велизара. Вона сідлає його чресла, вгвинчується в нього, чіпляється за шию, кусає губи. Хлопець стискає її стегна через тканину штанів, занурює свої долоні під светр, піднімається ними від попереку вгору вздовж хребта, натискає її на плечі.

\- Ви ж не будете тут трахатись? – питає таксист.

Велизар відривається від спокусливих тонких вуст дівчини, дивиться через люстро в очі водія: - Якщо ти будеш виконувати свої прямі обов’язки, а не дивитись на дупу моєї дівчини, то не будемо.

Катерина регоче, качається на стегнах хлопця, відкидається всім тілом до сидіння водія. В неї шалені очі, кольору гречаного меду.

***

На ранок у Велизара болить голова, він прокидається різко, виринаючи із жахливого сну. В роті гидкий смак, котячих випорожнень. Згори лежить Катерина. Вони лежать впоперек великого ліжка. Йому снилась помста, давно йому не снилися події двохрічної давнини.

_Велизар досі пам’ятає обличчя того чоловіка, який залишився живий. Вони зустрічаються несподівано, він заміняє свого друга, який працює посильним._

_\- Розпишіться, - посмішка застигає на вустах._

_\- Я тебе знаю, хлопче? – чоловік мружиться крізь товсті лінзи окулярів._

_\- Ні, - він закусує щоку з середини, щоб голос не затремтів._

_Після того, як віддає посилку, він ще раз дивиться на бланк в рядку отримувач, стоїть повністю ПІБ: Остріянський Андрій Михайлович._

_Для хлопця не важко дізнатися про Андрія Михаловича – мудака, який отруїв його матінку. А навмисно чи ні розберуться на небесах. Той одружений і у нього є донька молодша за Велизара лише на рік. Андрій обожнює свою дитину і вже  чотири роки не п’є. Донька навчається в одинадцятому класі, відмінниця, проблеми з самооцінкою і в минулому самогубні нахили в підлітковому віці. Про таких Женя казала зламана іграшка. Женя це окрема сторінка його довбаного життя._

_Жені тридцять і вона пахне квітами, в неї хрипкий голос, як у його мами. Вона живе поверхом нижче і  приходить раз на тиждень до його бабусі, ставити тій уколи. Велизару  чотирнадцять  в нього померла мама, бабусю він майже не знає. Він  худий підліток і в нього гормони. Жінка каже на нього дитино, завжди приносить печиво, і іноді, проводить рукою по кучерям, залишаючи свій квітковий запах. Хлопець незграбно упадає за жінкою. Женя розумна, тому він починає багато читати. Вона курить «Кептайн блек» на майданчику зі сходами і вмикає дітям мультики, коли хоче відпочити від того домашнього пекла в якому знаходиться. Він це знає, бо якось повертаючись зі школи застає її з цигаркою. Вони подовгу говорять про книжки, політику, психологію тобто про всі ті речі про які говорять дорослі. Євгенія копірайтер фрілансер, в неї чоловік і двоє діток. Вона з упертістю віслюка не помічає хлопця майже два роки. Велизар дрочить на неї вночі постійно: на її пухкі губи і завжди підведені маленькі очі кольору бурштину. Вона не гарна, в тому сенсі в якій вкладають в це поняття пересічні люди. В неї груди не третього розміру і ноги зовсім не від вух ростуть. Але в Євгенії жіночна фігура з трохи повнуватими стегнами, м’які руки з бездоганним манікюром._

_Через два роки щось змінюється. Велизар не знає, що змінилось, але відчуває. Женя приходить, коли бабуся в церкві. Бабуся баптистка і ходить в церкву по неділям та середам. Бабуся в нього чудова, вона пахне лавандою і любить хлопця. Хоча часом задовбує своїм Богом. Бог для Велизара щось накшталт Святого Миколая –  він просто знає що обох цих казкових мужиків в дійсному світі немає. За вікнами жахлива спека, а Євгенія лише в прозорій літній сукні. Хлопець жере жінку очима, постійно втрачаючи нитку розмови. Женя сидить на маленькій кухні, посміхається і кладе руки на стіл, від чого виріз її прозорої сукні стає ще глибшим. А Велизар сором’язливо відводить очі від її грудей і час від часу гучно ковтає. Проходить тиждень. Два. На третій тиждень Велизар не відводить очі і дивиться зухвало._ _Вона_ _нахиляється до нього, заривається своїм бездоганним манікюром з яскраво-червоним лаком до його кучерів і цілує. Хлопцю шістнадцять років у нього стоїть так, що його дрючком можна забивати цвяхи. На щастя Євгенія, знає приємніші речі, ніж забивання цвяхів. Вона робить йому мінет, а потім трахає так, що в очах хлопця яскравими спалахами, вибухають феєрверки і земля уходить з під ніг. Їх зв'язок продовжується рік, потім_ _Женя_ _, разом з родиною переїжджає до кращого району. Він погрожує розповісти все її чоловіку, на що отримує ляпаса та звання «маленького піздюка». Хлопець все одно залишається вдячним Жені, вона навчила його сарказму і як кохати_ _сь з_ _жінк_ _ою_ _._

_Він ще раз згадує Євгенію, під час випускного, коли трахає в туалеті королеву школи. Королева школи дівчинка з заможної родини, білявка з пухлими губами і квітковим запахом._

_Доньку мужика, що вбив його матір звуть Оксана. Вона незграбна і в цьому схожа на цуценя. Велизар не любить цуценят, та і взагалі собак. Її мати звуть Альоною, вона ще молода жінка з гарною фігурою, витесаною заняттями з пілатесом. Хлопець підлаштовує їх зустріч. Йому не потрібно прораховувати варіанти, що він зробить тому мудаку, те як дивляться на нього пані Остріянська та її донька вже вибудовує його лінію поведінки. В голові чітко складається план позбавити пана Андрія і жінки, і доньки. Велизар посміхається і робить чесні очі, розмовляє з Андрій Михайловичем про політику і зброю, на першій офіційній зустрічі. Оксана червоніє і весь час стискає його руку під столом. Він добровільно викликає сам себе допомогти пані Альоні з чаєм і солодким на кухні. Хлопець зачіпає жіночу фігуру мацним, зацікавленим поглядом і пані Альона оцінює його жест. На мить жінка робить крок йому на зустріч, залазить рукою з яскраво-червоним манікюром до його джинс, дістає стільниковий і вбиває свій номер._

_Перший раз з Оксаною стається лише через місяць, за цей місяць він вже на всю запалює з її матінкою.  Перший раз до жаху незграбний, вона нічого не знає, здригається від відвертих дотиків і заклякає, як маленьке звірятко. Хлопець терпляче шукає її ерогені зони і кнопки запалювання. Коли нарешті знаходить і крига скресає, Велизар уявляє на її місці Альону._

_Перший раз з пані Альоною шалений. Він знає, що Оксана на заняттях зі співу, а чоловік на роботі. Вона пропонує чай, але чай того разу він так і не встигає випити. В жінки гарна розтяжка і м’які вуста._

_Він думає, як порвати з Альоною, щоб її чоловік дізнався про зраду. Доля вирішує це за хлопця. Одного разу, коли вони кохаються з жінкою на кухні із занять зі співу раніше повертається Оксана. Альона лежить на столі і цілує шию Велизара, а він вбиває її в стіл. Піднімає очі на двері і бачить Оксану, в неї великі порожні очі , її рот перекошується в німому зойку. Хлопець посміхається і продовжує свою справу. Дівчина бочком просувається до дверей і вибігає. Того ж вечору, вона пише йому повідомлення «зустрінемось в парку»._

_В парку холодно і пахне спаленим листям. Велизар навмисно запізнюється, але дівчина, як цуценятко вперто чекає. В неї синішають губи, її трусить чи то від нервів, чи то від холоду._

_\- Як ти міг? – перше що вона питає._

_\- Я почав зустрічатись з тобою, щоб бути з Альоною, - каже він, навмисно, називаючи її матір на ім’я, це такий психологічний прийом._

_\- А як же ми? – дівчина все ще не вірить._

_\- Нас ніколи не було? Я брехав тобі, - Велизар посміхається і перестає себе контролювати, блакитні очі стають по скляному холодними, дві зморшки прорізаються навколо губ від чого його обличчя стає дорослішим. Його щоку обпікає ляпас. Оксана з сльозами на очах розвертається і йде геть. Того ж вечору він змінює номер телефону, та видаляє підставну сторінку на фейсбуці через яку познайомився з Оксаною. Витирає всі свої сліди з її життя._

_Через тиждень в місцевих новинах передають про два жахливих самогубства доньки і батька Остріянських. Велизар розуміє, що це Оксана та Андрій Михайлович, але йому все одно, в його планах на сьогодні вечірка з алкоголем та доступними дівчатами, бо_ _в нього вже давно величезна діра замість душі._

_Через місяць він випадково зустрічає пані Альону в якомусь з супермаркетів, він там з гучною студентською компанією. Жінка підходить і заціджує йому кулаком по обличчю, цідить крізь зуби «маленький піздюк». Він спльовує кров на білий кахель супермаркету_ _. Кривиться_ _посміхом_ _і_ _відповідає їй «хтива курва». Цей випадок в супермаркеті яскравою плямою закарбовується в його підкорці і іноді він бачить сон: тільки після ляпаса, завжди ідуть міліціянти, які заковують його в кайдани. Велизар не боїться осуду, але в неволі він жити не хоче. В’язниця не для нього, там нудно._

 

Хитрі очі кольору гречаного меду косяться на хлопця.

\- Що?

\- Ми проспали пари, це ти винен, - маленька ручка з блакитним манікюром штовхає під ребра, дівчина  ковзає з хлопця на підлогу.

\- Дідько! Моя доповідь, - він відкидається на подушки закриває очі рукою.

\- Лови, - Катерина кидає йому стільниковий і іде в напрямку кухні, на ходу шукаючи щось у своєму телефон. Він слідкує за нею поглядом в неї багато родимок на спині, вони щедро розкидані, наче якісь далекі сузір’я, в голові крутиться вірш про жінку.

\- Алло, - в нього хрипкий голос, ніби він вчора напився крижаної води.

\- Пане Велизару, - на тому кінці його впізнають.

\- Вибачте мені Андрію Миколайович, я застудився, - безбожно бреше хлопець.

\- Ну припустимо я Вам вірю, - скептично вимовляє Андрій Миколайович.

\- Я можу покликати бабусю –  вона підтвердить, - дурить Велизар викладача.

\- Не треба. До понеділка, - співбесідник кладе слухавку.

Дівчина в своєму первозданному вигляді, виходить з кухні.

\- Жінка прекрасна, хліб мій насущний,

Дякую тобі сьогодні, що ти є,

Що ти напускаєш воду у ванну… - Велизар посміхається.

\- Андрій Любка, справді? – вона спирається на косяк дверей і схрещує руки на грудях.

\- Всі дівчата від нього в захваті, - він встає з ліжка.

\- Тобто це безпрограшний варіант, - вона відверто насміхається.

\- Безпрограшний варіант Симоненко, він ніжніше, - пояснює хлопець, підходить до неї обіймає, - а Любка реалістичніше.

\- Мені просто ніхто до цього вірши не читав, - Катерина кладе руку йому на груди і дивиться в очі.

\- Я теж до цього вірши дівчатам не читав, віриш, особливо сучукрліт, - він схиляється до її обличчя в дуже інтимному жесті, зазирає в очі, ніби хоче докопатись до серця. Дівчина одразу ж захищається, її погляд стає порожнім і слизьким, наче слимак. І вона ні сіло, ні впало видає наступне:

\- Мій брат помер, але батьки горювали недовго – рівно рік для пристойності, - кривувата посмішка, перетворює обличчя на невдалий намальований шарж.

\- А ти що? – Велизар знічується.

\- Я стала думати, що краще б мама напивалася, а тато б влаштовував її раз в півроку в якийсь реабілітаційний центр, ніж вони так просто забули про маленького Влада. Знаєш він був таким янголятком: карі оченята, світлі кучері, - Катерина проводить по його волоссю рукою, стискає кулак. Хлопець незадоволено хмурить брови. – Адже вони могли забути і про мене так само легко. Ніби нічого не було. Світлини сховали, поміняли няньку, поміняли мою школу. Бабусі та дідусю суворо заборонили згадувати ім’я Влада при мені. Я була єдиним і любим дитям. Мені дозволяли все, для мене було відкрито цілий світ. Маленький Влад став тим ім’я, котрого не можна промовляти в голос. Він став моїм Волондемортом, - вона відштовхує хлопця від себе. Її таргани шурхотять своїми капцями у хлопця в голові. Дівчина починає одягатись. Він мовчить переварює інформацію.

\- І що ти зробила, щоб про тебе не забули? – Велизар знає, що Каті не потрібна жалість, та в принципі йому не шкода її.

\- В десять років втекла з дому, ненадовго, потім зрозуміла, що цим нічого не досягну, - вона повернулася до нього, - тож довела няню до істерики. Татові охоронці знімали бідаку з вікна.

\- Зіпсоване дівчисько, - хлопець застібає пасок на джинсах і посміхається їй.

\- Хто б казав, - дівчина кидає в нього його сорочку.

\- Я не дівчисько.

\- Але ти зіпсований, - Катерина повільно підходить до нього, кладе руки на його груди. Шукає підтвердження і знаходить.

\- Принаймні, мене зіпсувала родина, - відповідає він їй.

\- Ти себе дуриш, - хитає вона головою, - тебе, як і мене в першу чергу зіпсувало суспільство.

_І тебе поховають обличчям додолу,_ __  
бо ти завжди будеш для суспільства, нагадуванням  
про його зіпсованість. 

Він вслухується в незнайомі рядки, тримає дівчину в обіймах, ніби захищаючи. Велизар ніколи в своєму житті, нікого не захищав.  Тиша сідає на ліжко і завмирає на декілька хвилин.

\- Треба чогось попоїсти, - Катерина виганяє тишу та дивне і незвичне для неї відчуття спокою.

 

_В дівчині теж є минуле, вона не любить відчуття спокою, бо після нього завжди буває боляче._

_Відчуття спокою окутує в теплу ковдру маленьку Катерину, коли Влад, який постійно плаче заспокоюється. Вона закінчує читати йому казку і посміхається, монітор до якого під_ ’ _єднано її брата, якось дивно пікає. І дитячу кімнату наповнюють люди. Тато бере її за руку і виводить звідти. На ранок дівчинка дізнається, що брат помер._

_Рівно через три роки вона переїжджають з Москви до Пітеру. Мама припиняє пити, повертається з клініки, та вони знов разом, як щаслива родина. Тільки про Влада ніхто не згадує і це теж нічого їй купляють «барбі» русалоньку і ще живого поні. Коли дівчина катається на поні їй добре і затишно. Вона любить прогулянки на конях, вони її заспокоюють. Тато теж любить поводити з нею цей час. Через місяць дівчина помічає, як її тато стоїть дуже близько до грума, дівчини дев’ятнадцяти років, а потім застає їх в конюшні. Коли вони приїжджають додому, вона повідомляє близьким, що поні це дурість і що вона не хоче ніяких кінських прогулянок. Наступного дня вона втікає з дому. Її дуже швидко знаходять. Мама нервово заламує руки і ходить по кімнаті, коли її приводять татові тіло охоронці. Мати Катерини обіймає свою лялечку і просто плаче. Дівчинка ніяково стоїть._

_В чотирнадцять років Катерина закохується в якогось відомого російського співака і задовбує тата, щоб той співак, був у неї на день народженні. Тато погоджується. На день народженні багато дівчат, вони сидять в шикарному супер-пупер ресторані співак співає лише для неї_ _._ _В дівчині з’являється відчуття, що так і повинно бути. Вона йде в туалет, забирається ногам на унітаз і курить в вентиляційний отвір, випадково підслухаючи розмову бек-вокалісток, про те що її тато пригрозив тому в’язницею, «маленькая дрянь» каже одна з бек-вокалісток. На наступний день дівчина доводить няньку-репетиторку до нервового зриву, розповідаючи, що її любий шофер, грає пані Владиславу. Пані Владислава мати Каті, не факт, що вона трахається з шофером, але уява у дівчинки багата, а репетиторка дуже нервова. Два татових тілоохоронця знімають репетиторку всю заревану та в шмарклях з підвіконня третього поверху. Катя спостерігає за цим цирком на дроті і відчуває себе дуже правильно. На родинній нараді батьки вирішують_ _відправити її до Англії, дівчина добре знає англійську._

_Від переміни місць та міст проживання сума душевних поневірянь і мук не змінюється - Катерина вже давно собі це затямила._ _Лондон із зе кепітал оф Грейт Брітайн. Лондон похмурий і там постійно іде дощ. Катерині не подобається це місто дощів і арабів. А ще це стрьомно, бо вона потрапляє в_ _Ashbourne College_ _приватну школу-коледж для багатеньких діточок. Дівчині виділяють особисту няньку, як вона називає свого ментора, який постійно її задовбує з урокам. В класі неможливо відкараскатися від відповідей, бо кожен клас складається приблизно з десятьох учнів. Так що вчителі встигають стягнути відповіді з усіх поголовно. Зате вона вчиться смачно лаятись англійською після уроків з хлопчиком на ім’я Нік, вона кличе його Колєй на російський манер, він злиться. Нік знає, де дістати адерол, або травку, коротше він знає, як пробити будь-яку отруту._

_У неї на цей ранок лише дві проблеми біді, або нірдаш. Які цигарки обрати, завдяки гнучкому графіку в Ешборні студенти самі можуть обирати собі курс лекцій, хоч якісь плюси посміхається Катерина. Нік завжди завалюється до неї, як до себе додому._

_\- Привіт, бейб, - говорить він з російським акцентом, сідає на крісло і протягує ноги на тумбочку. Дівчина б з задоволенням прибила засранця, але він справжній англо-сакс і його рятує ластовиння на його носі, карі великі очі, як у Влада та рудуваті вії, майже не видні при яскравому світлі, а ще кучері. Хлопець худий та високий, в нього стрункі ноги та мішки під очима, ніби він ніколи не спить. Мардж дівчинка з її класу каже, що Нік колеться, що він торгує отрутою, щоб було чим платити за своє задоволення. Катерина не зважає на цю нісенітницю. Нік їй подобається. Так само загублений хлопчик, як і вона. В них виникають недостосунки, вона виносить йому мозок не гірше ПМСної істерички,  а він терпить і відбувається жартами. Катерині здається, що таким і повинно бути кохання. З цим рудим одоробалом їй спокійно, по справжньому._

_Майже під кінець навчання все іде зовсім не так. Вони опиняються на якійсь стрьомній хаті, всі там під чимось, Катерина боїться голок, тому Нік пропонує їй порошок. Світ здригається та крутиться в шаленому ритмі калейдоскопу, після першої невеличкої доріжки, яку вона втягує через купюру в сто фунтів стерлінгів, під гучні оплески так само обдовбаних підлітків, як і вона. На ранок вона знаходить Ніка в ванній в нього скляні очі і кривава піна, тонко ковзає з куточка губ. Треба було слухати Мардж, виникає пригальмована думка. Дівчина з усієї дурі копає мертвого вилупка і сповзає на холодний кахель ванни. Нажертись пігулок це зовсім не варіант, але зателефонувати татові, щоб забрав звідси це вихід. Батько завжди все вирішує._

_Катерина летить на приватному літаку до Пітера, заткнув вуха навушниками, привід не розмовляти з татком. Вона дивиться на хмарки за вікном і кусає губи, обіцяє собі ніколи в своєму довбаному житті не закохуватись знову._

****

Дзвінок дівчини приходиться на третю годину ночі, коли Велизар вирішує все ж таки припинити тролити якогось довбня під залитим у себе на каналі ютуба відео. В неї трохи хрипкий голос, такий був у нього після Бандерштату. Катерина довго мовчить в слухавку, а потім випалює лише одне слово «приїзди». В нього ключі від її квартири –  вже на другому побаченні вона просто дала йому дублікат і не стала завантажуватися тим фактом, що знайомі вони лишень два тижні. Хлопець викликає таксі.

В неї квартира в пристойному Деснянському районі, новобудова в дев’ять поверхів. Ніяких тобі наркоманів та п’яниць.  Магнітний замок в під’їзді, лампочки світяться скрізь. Він тут уже вдруге, хоча вперше хлопець не дуже запам’ятав що й до чого в силу того, що вони так закидалися якимись пігулками, що Катя десь дістала, тож для нього все було зовсім розмито. Велизар відчиняє двері і бачить наступну картину: Катерина апатично лежить на полу.  Побачивши хлопця вона вовтузиться в  довгій синій спідниці, в якій заплуталися її ноги, встає і підходить до нього. – Привіт, - у неї змазана на вустах помада яскраво червона, а шкіра біла наче черевце у риби з відливом курячого жовтого кольору.

-Курва! Катю хто це? – хлопець нервово проводить по своєму волоссю рукою.

\- Це мій діллер, - вона махає на скривавленого чоловіка, в макітрі якого стирчить її яскраво-чорна лакована пантофелька на шпильці, рукою і іде на кухню. – Десь тут у мене був тортік, - вбити чоловіка у себе вдома і потім спокійно жерти тортік це в принципі в її природі.

\- Ти вбила людину! – він слідкує за нею.

\- Навряд, так можна сказати про нього, - Катерина знизує плечима. Підходить кульгаючи до холодильнику, хлопець помічає, що інша пантофелька на шпильці досі на ній. Вона нахиляється від чого спідниця окреслює м’яку лінію її стегон. Занурюється до пристрою навпіл і шукає тортік. Велизар ковтає, закусує губу і рахує до десяти, щоб не зірватись на істеричний крик. Нарешті дівчина знаходить те що шукала.

\- Хочеш? – Катерина простягає йому шматочок в пучці,  в неї яскраво червоні нігті, такі ж як і помада на вустах, вони вимазані білим кремом.

\- Справді? Ти, курво, що обдовбана?  Ти людину вбила, - вже спокійно каже він, здається Велизара попускає.

\- Так я обдовбана, - киває дівчина і сідає до долу біля мийки. Вона поглинає тортік, ніби від цього залежить її життя, облизує пальці і каже хлопцю: - Ти занадто багато думаєш, а тобі лише потрібно зайнятись своїм життям.

\- Під чим ти? – він розуміє, що пробитись до неї йому навряд вдасться.

\- Кокс, кекс, секс, - регоче Катерина і занурює свої червоні нігті в понівечений тортік.

\- Я  в повному лайні, - хлопець сідає поруч, і каже це зовсім тихо.

\- Не переймайся, - дівчина простягає шматочок торта, Велизар ловить своїми вустами її пальці і змиряється з незворотнім. – Смачно? – лисячі очі дивляться хитро.

\- Дуже. Що сталося?

\- Ну, він прийшов, приніс нову порцію порошку, отримав гроші, - Катерина починає переказувати буденно. – Я вже була трохи під тими залишками, що в мене були. Він запропонував ще. Мені було надзвичайно. А потом он стал пріставать, казьол, - вона переходить на російську і починає матюкати цього виблядка, обсоса йобнутого, смердючого хрєна.

\- Далі, – хлопець дратується і трусить дівчину за плече.

\- Я побігла до дверей, заплуталася в спідниці, підвернула ногу, впала, - вона  б’є рукою по спідниці соковито сливового кольору розмазуючи білий крем по тканині. – Він насунувся з гори.  Я взяла черевик і вдарила по його довбешці.

\- Що нам з цим робити? – питання цілком логічне і доречне. Велизар вже змирився з тим, що це їх проблема.

\- Я подумаю про це завтра, - відповідає на це дівчина, словами її улюбленої героїні, доїдаючи торт. – А зараз пам’ятаєш про пігулки, у мене є краща штука.

Хлопець розуміє, що він пошкодує про це, але якщо помирати, то лише під джаз ніяк не інакше. Він дивиться допитливо.

\- Ось, - Катерина витягує пляшечку з білим порошком.

\- Я не проти, - відповідає він.

Дівчина відкладає миску з залишками крему і робить з порошку мапу України. Велизар сміється і думає, що все це схоже на сцену з американського блокбастеру. Українська дійсність похитнулася і погрожує розлетітися на маленькі друзки, підриваючи йому мозок. Катерина показує, як треба вдихати порошок. Скручує Лесю Українку в трубочку. Хлопець думає, що улюблена письменниця бабусі, від цього перегортається в труні. Він починає з Заходу, а вона приблизно зі Сходу і зустрічаються вони на окупованому Криму. Йому стає так приємно і легко. Вони обидва сміються.

Велизар однією рукою стискає дівочу талію, а іншою притягує за потилицю та цілує. Втискає свої вуста в її,  кусає за нижню губу. Дівчина чіпляється за комір його блакитної сорочки своїми пальцями так, що ледь не відриває його.  Вони на мить відсторонюються один від одного, але лише для того, щоб здійнятись на ноги. Велизар з усієї дурі втискає її в стіну, притискається своїми стегнами, вона задирає ногу, прогинає поперек не залишаючи їх тілам жодного міліметру вільного простору. Дівчина заривається в його пшеничні кучері пальцями, стогне в його губи, вигинає шию, підставляючи її під його хижі цілунки. В неї трусяться руки, коли вона розстібує ґудзики на його сорочці.  Він не цяцькається з її одягом, особливо з застібками, він просто зриває з неї  спідницю та рве чорну прозору блузку. Вони валяться на ліжко. Велизар заводить руки їй за голову і рухається в ній так повільно, що їй хочеться захлинатися розпеченим повітрям. І саме в цю мить Катерина кохає його, лише його, усім своїм серцем. Їй хочеться кричати, але вона лише скавучить, наче сучка, і міцніше стискає своїми стрункими ногами його стегна. Кров шаленим птахом стукотить в скронях. Він пришвидшує рухи, її серце б’ється десь в районі горла. І саме в цю мить вона заповнює його всього без залишку та решти: своїм запахом, звуками, цілком собою. Йому здається, що це і є кохання – відчуття, що ти не порожній. Катерина заплющує очі, під ними яскравими спалахами розсипаються феєрверки. Кров бурлить від естрогену та надлишку ендорфінів, серце ладне вирвати судини вени та артерії, так сильно, колотиться об грудну клітину. Вона кінчає, по тілу проходить судорога одна, а потім ще. В мозку дівчини лопається судина. В хлопця піджимаються пальці на ногах, він ніби втрачає свідомість і кінчає слідом за дівчиною. Серце ще колотиться, а потім навік завмирає. 

Їх знайдуть лише через два тижні за запахом, який буде щедро литися з її квартири. Зелено-фіолетовий труп, який надувся від внутрішнього гниття і нагадував більше купу лайна – все що залишилося від ділера і двох муміфікованих закоханих. Сучасні Ромео та Джулєта: хлопець з порожнею душею і дівчинка без серця.


End file.
